The Queen's Mirror
by CSMichaelis
Summary: While helping Ann in her storage room, The Michaelis family finds a mirror that will show them anything from past to present and why might have been. What will they ask, will the answers change their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you my dears. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help." Ann smiled and began emptying the box in front of her.

"After all you have done for me, if I could not help you with this task, what kind of son would I be?" Sebastian set down the small wooden chest and opened it.

"Grandmother?"Ann turned her attention to the child.

"Yes Rowan?" She replied softly.

"If you have servants, why are you cleaning the storage room?"

"Because there are objects in this very room that have a lot of sentimental value to me."

"Can I please look with you?" Rowan sat down and tilted his head curiously.

"Of course you can sweetheart." Ann held up a leather ball and showed it to her grandson.

"This was your father's, he got into quite a bit of trouble with this when he was small."

Rowan's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You were small?" He asked Sebastian.

"A very long time ago, I grew up just as you are now." He explained.

"Do you have a mum and dad too?" Rowan moved closer.

"Yes, your grandmother is my mother."

"do you have brothers and sisters?"

"Rowan, your uncle Mordred is my brother, though I may very well deny it to the public.-"

"Sebastian!" Ann said warningly.

"I am sorry mother, but after all that has happened, I am deeply, very deeply I should say, ashamed to call him a relative of any sort. Your aunt Beth is my sister."

"Mommy, mommy look at me!" Rachel shouted from behind. Ciel turned to find his daughter beside an empty box.

"Are you looking mommy?"

"Yes Rachel, I see you." Ciel called back. The young demon stepped into the box and giggled.

"Rachel in the box-' she leapt from the box grinning.

"Rachel out of the box!" She laughed, her brothers joined in.

Ciel wasn't sure what to think of her new game.

"She gets that from her father." Ann whispered in his ears. Ciel smiled.

"What was that Mother?"

"Nothing son, I was just speaking to Ciel." Sebastian sighed.

"About me surely." He mumbled before going back to work.

"Can I please play with Daddy's toys Grandmother?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Yes, how could I possibly say no to such a sweet child." Rachel hugged her Grandmother.

"Thank you, I will be very careful with them I promise." She said before skipping over to a clear spot on the floor and pulling out the ancient toys.

"Grandmother, what is it, it is very pretty." Evian said pointing to an antique mirror hanging on the wall, its elegant wooden frame showed signs of aging and the glass was covered in a thick sheet of dust.

"That Evian, is a special mirror, You ask it to show you something and it will. It belonged to my mother." Ann explained.

"Will you show us please?" Vincent asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if it still works or not, We can try it when we're finished here i suppose."

"Yay!" The children shouted.

"Sebastian, would you mind asking Tani to clean it up for us?" Sebastian stood up and carefully removed it from the wall.

"Certainly mother, I shall return shortly." He said exiting the room.

"Can we ask it what I will be when I get big?" Rowan asked.

"you could, whatever you choose to ask, think about it carefully because sometimes the answers are not what you hope for."


	2. Chapter 2

"I will ask it to show me big us. Maybe mommy will be so very proud when we are big!" Vincent grinned.

"Yes, Mommy is always proud of us,we are his babies." Rachel said replied.

"Mum will be very sad if we ask that. He doesn't want us to be big."

"Mama, please do not be sad when we get big. We will always love you so much." Evian hugged Ciel tightly.

"I'm going to try not to be. It's not easy to see your children grow up."

"Poor Mama, we will not grow up for a very long time. We will always be your babies." Evian promised.

"Thank you Evian."Ciel said hugging the child.

"Will you ask something mum?"

"I think I would like to know a bit more of your father's childhood."

"Baby daddy will be so funny!" Rachel clapped.

"Maybe he will be a nice baby."

"Yes, daddy is very nice, he is a good daddy." Rachel nodded.

"I want to ask about Mum." Ciel shook his head.

"No you don't. Everything about me that is important for you to know, you already do."

"Did dad really work for you mum?

"Yes."

"Did you love Daddy then?"

"Children, you're asking about a time in my life that was very difficult for me to love. I was never really happy in those times."

"Poor mommy!" Rachel and Vincent said in unison.

"But none of it matters now. I have six wonderful children that make me happy every day. That's what matters.

"We are not allowed to ask?"

"No. You don't need to see those things."

"Poor mommy. He must have been unhappy as a baby."

"actually, I wasn't. I was happy until I was ten."

"What made you sad mommy?" Rachel asked curiously.

"That's not something you need to know right now."

"Grandma Rachel and grandpa Vincent went away from you then right mama?" Evian cuddled into Ciel.

"Yes. I was sad for a very long time."

"Then Daddy came to be with you?"

"That's right."

"Yay Daddy!" Rachel shouted as her brothers clapped.

"Did Dad give you lots of hugs to make you feel better?" Rowan asked.

Before Ciel could reply, Sebastian returned carrying the mirror.

"Daddy, you came back!" Rachel cried.

"Certainly, I was simply having the mirror cleaned as your grandmother asked." Sebastian explained.

"Ciel,why do you seem so unhappy?"

"The children were asking about my life as a human." Sebastian gently put the mirror on the floor and walked over to kneel down beside him.

Sebastian pulled him close.

"I know it was a difficult time for you. I am sorry that you were forced into that life. If I had been able to find you sooner, I would have come for you before then." Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's chest

"I know you would." The younger demon replied.

"There will never be a day, as long as I live that I will not come for you when you need me. All you will ever need to do is call my name. You and I are bonded, I will hear you wherever I may be. There isn't a creature alive that would stop me."

"Because you will hurt them, right Daddy?"

"I would do quite a bit more than hurt them." Sebastian admitted.

"Because you love mum!" Rowan grinned.

"That's right, I love your mother very much. More than he will ever know."

"Awe,look brothers,mommy likes being held." Rachel pointed out.

"Can I ask a question first?" Vincent asked. His siblings agreed and Sebastian placed the mirror back in it's place.

"Vincent my dear, stand in front of it and ask your question clearly." Ann instructed.

the little demon nodded and did as he was told.

"Please show us what my brothers and sisters will be when we are big." He said. Everyone gazed into the glass and waited for the future to present itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Seconds passed and a lilac fog became covered the glass.

"Oh no, is it broken?" Rachel asked.

"No Rachel,that happens before you get to see what you asked for."Ann explained.

"Can we see too?"

"Yes, we will all see the answer." Ann said. Having heard his mother's words, Sebastian walked back to Ciel and held him tight.

"I don't know if I can watch this." Ciel told him.

"It won't be easy for you my love, I will not ask you to look. Instead, I shall hold you just this way for as long as you need." Sebastian promised as the fog disappeared to reveal the answer to Vincent's question.

"Mom, I'm home." An older Vincent called through the castle. His shadowy form made its way down the hall of the castle. Ciel appeared moments later.

"Vincent" Ciel greeted his son with a tight hug.

"Mom, it's good to see you again. I've miss you so much."

"We've missed you too. You shouldn't stay away so long. I'm glad you keep in touch though."

"Of course I do, did you expect me not to have time to say hello to my mother?"

"Well, with your contracts and everything, I'd imagine that you're busy."

"Never too busy for you. Has anyone else gotten here yet?"

"Not yet, your father's going to be happy to see you, he's in the throne room." Ciel said as they walked toward the room.

"How are Grandmother and Grandfather?" Vincent asked.

"They're fine, you can talk to them yourself, since your grandfather retired, they've been living with us." Ciel explained.

"What about Grandma Rachel and Grandpa Vincent, madam red and Scarlet?"

"All fine, they're coming to visit while your here. It's been a long time since we've had all of you together."

"Master Vincent?" Vincent smiled and turned toward the sound.

"Finny, its good to see you again." Vincent embraced the gardener.

"Good to see you too, everyone missed you."Finny said as he was released.

"I can't tell you - of all the places I've gone to, this is the only place that I truly enjoy being.

"You can always come home Vincent, you know the door's always open." Ciel said pushing open the doors.

Sebastian sighed as he sat on the throne. Cynna patted his shoulder.

"I know master, but you do have Master Ciel at your side. Surely that is something to -"

"Sebastian, Vincent's here." Ciel announced. Sebastian smiled and stop to greet him, meeting Vincent half way across the floor. The father and son embraced.

"Look at you,you have grown since last you stood before me. How are you my son?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I cannot honestly complain. Your presence here is most welcome, come and sit. Tell me of your adventures." Sebastian gestured to the chairs he had asked Cynna to line up next to the throne, Ciel followed.

"I wouldn't call it an adventure honestly. The man I made the contract with,was one of the most irritating people I've ever met. I Couldn't wait to be done with it, I-" Vincent's stomach growled loudly. The young prince looked down in embarrassment.

"You didn't get it did you son?" Sebastian asked sympathetically.

Vincent couldn't look at his father but Ciel was already handing him a glass.

"Thank you." He said quietly and sipped the liquid sadly.

"Vincent, it was your first contract, it will become easier. You really should have told us you had such a difficult time.. We would have helped you."

"I know. I just want-I'm supposed to be able to do this by now. I don't want to disappoint you or disgrace you."

"You are incapable of disgracing us." Sebastian replied.

"you're the devil, your son can't even handle a contract. How will that look to the subjects?"

"That doesn't mean anything to us Vincent. You and your siblings come first."

"But we aren't children anymore, we shouldn't depend on you and mom like this."

"Vincent, if you didn't come to your mother for these things, it would surely break his heart."

"I could never do that to mom."

"Good, you'll stay for a while then?" Ciel asked hopefully.

"I can't really refuse my mother can I?" He took another sip and was now smiling.

"Mum, Dad?" Rowan called in a deep voice as he entered. He grinned as Ciel crossed the room.

"Rowan, look at you, you look like you're doing alright for yourself."

"I'm trying, I've missed you mum." Rowan gave Ciel a tight squeeze before they made their way to Sebastian and Vincent.

"We've missed you too. Come sit down." Ciel invited. Vincent immediately greeted his brother with a hug.

"Brother Rowan, how was your journey?"

"The traveling was hell but it's good to be home. Have you spoken to our brother and sisters?"

I have, all promised to be here today. Though it looks like they'll be late. How was your contract?"Vincent scoffed.

"it went that well?"

"Mom had to feed me just now." A hint of embarrassment was still audible.

"Now brother, there's no shame in it. I'm sure mum didn't mind in the least. Maybe brother Evian can help you. If you recall, I had a slow start as well."

"True. I feel that I have failed our parents. Dad especially, the way mom spoke of him I can never live up to that."

"Vincent, I only ever expect that you be yourself, I don't want you to feel that you must be like me or your mother. Use your own strengths to complete your contracts. Your mother and I will never think differently of you for doing the best you can." Sebastian said.

"Worst case, Brother Evian will have to teach you his way of life. He seems to be doing very well with it." Rowan replied.

"From what I've noticed of the humans, I am fairly sure I could never befriend them as he has, they are all selfish, terrible things that -"

"I was a human once you know." Ciel interjected.

"Yes, and I seem to recall -"

"No one asked you." Sebastian smirked at his mate.

"But dearest, you brought it up, I was merely stating that-"

"That you want to find yourself at your little party alone tonight, it can be arranged."

"Mama, we're home!" Evian called as he and Rachel stepped in. Evian was just under an inch smaller than his father but still resembled his mother. In his Han, he carried a box of chocolates.

Rachel was shorter than her brothers with shoulder length black hair. She wore a shimmering pink gown that made a soft swishing sound when she walked.

"Mom, I've missed you so much!" Evian and Rachel both hugged Ciel.

"I've missed you both, how are you?"

"we're fine, wait until you hear what sister Rachel has to say." Rachel grinned.

"What is it?" Ciel asked

"Well, do you remember that I told you how very much I wanted to sing?"

"Yes, and act, your father and I -"

"mom, I've got a lead role in a musical!" Ciel hugged her again.

"That's amazing, I'm so proud of you." The group was soon joined by Sebastian who also embraced his daughter.

"That's my girl." He kissed her head softly.

"When the musical is done, I'm going to try out for the winter play, we'll be doing..Romeo and Juliet. Will you all come, I can send tickets for you and-"

"Rachel, we would not miss it for anything." Her father said.

"What news do you bring of your life my dear Evian?" Sebastian asked pulling him close.

"Business is good, you would be surprised how the humans react to my abilities. I've earned enough to open another branch of the company."

"Excellent, your mother and I are very proud."

Evian grinned revealing his rows of sharp teeth.

"It's all because of you Mama, you made this possible. Thank you." He gave the box to Ciel.

"Evian, you didn't have to -"

"I know, after everything you gave to us, I want to give you something in return. It's not much I know but I'm working on something very special for you both.

"Evian, i-"

"Mama, I won't hear that it's not my job. I can't do enough to thank you for every selfless unmentioned deed you've done for us.I'm sure there are countless. You and dad have been so accepting of my life even though I didn't choose to live on contracts. You have always supported the decision."

"Well, we couldn't exactly say anything about it, it was our fault. If you didn't see what happened to your mother -"

"No, it was that terrible tragedy that opened my eyes, it broke my heart at the same time but for this reason, I learned through the conversation the two of you had, mama's words to you, not all humans are the same. I could never harm the ones who have already been through so much, even as they cry out for help,they deserve the opportunity to have it. Mama was changed from the joyful child he once was because those humans were, themselves evil mot mama. There are others like him that can be spared by what I do. Without a contract, when the reapers take them, they will be judged for who they are not the decision made in a moment of despair which they may regret as time goes on."

"I'm very proud of you Evian." Ciel said.

"If only I could have thought as you do my son. I could have found another way of being at your mother's side instead of condemning him." Ciel smiled faintly.

"You didn't condemn me to anything. You gave me a family and love, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I've got six children that I love more than I can say,a mate that has never stopped loving me all these years Sebastian,you've given me everything I could ever want."Sebastian turned to him.

"It's good to hear that you feel this way, you have stood by my side through the years and I have stood strong against any who threaten our kingdom, that is a direct result of having you near me. Each day I have told you how grateful I am to you for all you have done. Even now, you stand by my side you are my inspiration Ciel and I will forever be in love with you."

"I'm happy to see that you and mama were able to work through your disagreement, you are both very strong demons but divided you are in far too much pain to use it."

"Mother,father!" Angelina and Kathryn cried in unison as they joined their family.

Both had grown tall, the two had long flowing black hair. Mey-Rin entered behind them.

Ciel smiled, it was good to have his children home.

Kathryn grinned as she and Ciel hugged.

"Kate, how are you?"

"Better now that I'm home, I've missed you so much." Kathryn burst into tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do it, I tried just like I was shown. I just can't."

"It's alright, come sit down. Do you want something to eat?" Ciel offered.

"you w-wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, you're still my daughter and I'll always take care of my children. Sit down. Mey-Rin, very carefully bring in another glass." The maid gave a slight bow.

"Yes young Master." She said.

"Angel, come over here, tell me how you've been doing ." Sebastian kissed her head gently.

"Well, I think you will be very pleased to know that I have just completed my contract."Her brothers and sisters clapped.

"Wonderful, truly I am proud of you."

"Thank you father,I have also learned to channel my anger as you said. If not for you and mother, I would truly be lost in it. Today I am a different demon because of my parents thank you both for the love and time you took to understand me.I know that to raise me wasn't at all,you're truly amazing parents. Mother, your level of patience and understanding really made all the difference. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around Ciel.

"You've come a long way Angel, we're very proud of you." After all of the siblings greeted each other,Sebastian sat them all down while Ciel waited for the maid to return.

"Tell me Dad, when will you make your announcement?" Evian asked. Sebastian smiled

"Shortly. Your mother should join us first." The three girls gasped.

"Mom's pregnant isn't he?" Rachel asked hopefully. Ciel sighed.

"Why can't there ever be an announcement that doesn't involve someone thinking about babies?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Because our children have so much love for each other that they wish to share. We did tell them they weren't permitted to have their own until -"

"I know, and I won't be moved on the timeline." Ciel replied.

Mey-Rin appeared in the too once more. She carefully handed the glass to Ciel.

"Well done Mey-Rin, you've finally improved." Ciel praised. The maid grinned proudly.

"Thank you young master, I've tried yes I have." The Michaelis family clapped and cheered for her, even Sebastian himself offered words of praise.

"I hope this success of yours continues, you have impressed us all." Mey-Rin blushed.

"Thank you , thank you young masters and mistresses." She replied.

"Finny and Bard aren't going to believe me, no they won't."

"Well, if not, you may send them to me and I shall tell them." Sebastian promised as the maid left. Ciel took the now full glass to Kathryn. She took it gratefully and thanked Ciel.

"If you're still hungry, don't be afraid to say so." He told his children.

"You've always been such an amazing mother to us, you brought us into this world and then always stood beside us. You're always going to be important to us. Thank you for your many gifts mom." Vincent said.

"What's this announcement Dad?" Rowan asked.

"Your mother and I are going to be to a meeting with the angels and we will have the opportunity to take you all with us-"

"We'll finally see a real angel?" Rachel's eyes lit up.

"yes, the angels are due to release one of their own into the world as a human. It is our job to meet them and begin negotiations of peace. As the future of the royal family you must observe so that one day when you are seated in this throne, you know how to handle such a meeting.."

"After that, can we have some family time to really catch up?" Evian requested.

"Certainly, we shall have all the time in the world my children. I am very pleased that the six of you have come home."

"Do you see mommy, we still love you, and you will always care for us. You are good. I will be a pretty singer!" Rachel cried twirling around the room.

"Yes, we will always need our mum, even when we are big. We love you mum!" The four eldest children rushed to hug Ciel.

"I love you too, I always will. Mey-Rin surprised me, she actually carried something without breaking it."

Sebastian said nothing, he merely grinned he had proof that his Ciel would always be with him. Their love for each other would get them through whatever may come their way.

"I want to ask a question Grandmother, please can I?" Rowan pleaded.

"Of course dear." Rowan stood in front of the mirror.

"Mum, can I ask about Baby Dad?" Ciel nodded.

"Mirror, please show me baby dad." Everyone watched as the glass once again clouded over and the image began to appear.


	4. Chapter 4

A tiny demon lay in his mother's arms. He looked up at her through piercing red eyes. His clawed hand reached up and grasped his mother's dress.

"You are such a wonderful baby Sebastian, so quiet and peaceful. You are my favorite youngest son in the world." Sebastian cooed softly as his mother spoke.

"Your father is very proud of you my dear, you will be a very good demon when you grow, and it is my hope for you that you will find happiness. All I want for my boys is for you both to know that we love you dearly."

The image changed to Sebastian lying on a blanket on the floor, Ann and the devil kneeling beside him while Mordred could be seen glaring at a distance.

"Come on son, you can do this, roll onto your tummy." The king said in his deep voice.

"Come on sweetheart, do it for mother?" Sebastian slowly began to move.

"Dear one, he is trying, is he not adorable, Mordred, come and encourage him." The Queen requested.

"I do not want to, it won't understand anyway, baby brothers are useless things."

"You will not speak that way again, Sebastian is merely a baby and must learn, you too were once this age. " his father said.

"I did not even want a new baby. Why did mother have to have it?"

"Mordred!"The king gasped suddenly and took her mate's arm.

"He's done it my love, our son has done it!"

"Truly it is a great accomplishment and reason to celebrate." Sebastian rolled onto his back once more to look up at hit parents, the infant opened and closed his mouth in what looked like a soft biting motion, As Ciel watched his mate as an infant, he realized that although Sebastian made the motion, he had yet to grow any teeth.

"He is very happy my dear, very proud of himself."

"As he should be." Sebastian raised his tiny clawed hand wiggling his fingers at his father. The king chuckled.

"Very well my son." Sebastian was lifted into his father's arms and gently tickled. The tiny demon laughed and wiggled. Ciel and the children couldn't help but join in the laughter.

"Sebastian Caleb Michaelis, get back here instantly!" The king roared heavy clacking on the castle floor could be heard and suddenly a slightly older Sebastian rushed across the glass Ciel burst into more laughter as he realized Sebastian was running to avoid being clothed.

"Don't look children.' Ciel instructed. The children covered their eyes but giggled.

"Rhiannon, your son is loose and I still have his -" An excited shriek from the much younger Sebastian only added to the humor when he rushed out in front of his father narrowly escaping capture. Ann laughed as her past self stepped out of the room to see the devil running after their child.

"Sebastian, come to Mother baby." She called. Sebastian stopped and turned to her.

"come now little one, Mother will hold you tight." She reached out for him and an excited Sebastian rushed into her arms.

"There's my good boy." She cooed.

"Mumum."

"Yes lovely, Mother is here, can you find father?" Sebastian turned to the devil and pointed.

"Very good sweetheart, now, I think he is feeling a bit sad, perhaps we should cheer him us?" Sebastian leaned forward and made grasping motions to his father. The devil smiled as he took the boy.

Sebastian rested his head on his father's chest and patted his arm.

"Nigh...nigh..."

"Yes, I shall be nice." The devil said stroking his son's black hair.

"Very nice baby, nice Sebastian." He said softly causing the boy to clap tiny hands with delight.

"Well now that I have you, I think it is a very good idea to put your clothes on you, you simply cannot attend the party in your birthday suit my little one." The image faded as the devil disappeared from view.

"I find no humor in this." Sebastian complained. Ciel cuddled into him.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Sebastian, I love you." Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel.

"And I love you, you are more than I deserve but truly I am grateful for you being beside me. "

"There's nowhere I would rather be than with you." Sebastian nuzzled his mate softly. He knew that his Ciel loved the affection and he was more than happy to give it.

"Baby daddy is so funny!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yes, I like baby dad, but I like big dad too. He is very good. Dad is my favorite dad." Vincent said.

"yes, Dad is love you dad!" Rowan replied.

"I love all of you as well. You each bring me such joy."

"Because we are very good babies?" Rowan asked.

"Because you are my babies."Sebastian replied.

"We love being your babies, you let us be. This is a happy thing, my heart is happy and giggly." Rachel said.

"Giggly?"

"yes. Because that is what happens when my tiny Rachel heart is filled with happiness and love."

"I do hope it stays that way." Sebastian held her close.

"Mommy, can I ask about when brother Vincent and me lived in your tummy?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"No. That isn't something that you're old enough for."

"but you liked it when baby Angel and baby Kathryn did." Ciel sighed. That wasn't exactly true. Though he loved his children more than life, he never really enjoyed being pregnant. He decided on keeping that information to himself however, Sebastian beat himself up enough for causing Ciel pain. Ciel would not add to it.

"What other questions can we ask it?" Evian wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but-"

"Mum, I'm hungry." Rowan leaned into Ciel.

"Then we shall break for lunch and then back to work." Sebastian said.

"Yes, that is good daddy, mommy, may we please have some lunch." Rachel asked sweetly.

"My little Rachel tummy says it is time to have some yummy lunch." Ciel smiled.

"It does?"

"Oh yes, it is telling me to tell you that it is hungry." She raised her arms to Ciel and found herself lifted off the floor and resting her head on his shoulder .

"Well then, I suppose we'll just have to fix that." He said carrying her from the room, the remaining three children followed closely behind. Ciel turned back.

"Can you bring Angelina and Kathryn?"

"I shall feed our infants, you need to slow down when you provide feedings Ciel, you will make yourself ill. Allow me to help you, I am their father after all. " Ciel nodded.

"One more thing my love." Sebastian called as Ciel began to exist the room.

"What?"

"After you feed our children, I want you to come to me and have something to eat as well."

"I'm not -"

"You're not or you would rather not impose on me to feed you, if this is the case, you vowed that you would allow me to care for you, it was my request at our wedding I find great joy in caring for you, please remember that." Sebastian was right, Ciel didn't like to ask this of his mate who had already given him so much. Ciel especially didn't want to ask if Sebastian was already feeding their children. It caused him great concern reminding him of Sebastian's illness and feeling of guilt knowing he had caused it.

"I'll come to you, but I'm not very hungry, just a little snack will work." Sebastian nodded. He knew better he would have the glass filled for his mate, he was sure Ciel would change his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel and Vincent sat down facing each other, they had managed to sneak into Ann's storage room while the adults were talking after lunch.

"Mommy would be so angry if we do this." They said in unison.

"Brother, I want to be a good baby Mommy will be so unhappy!" Rachel fretted.

"Yes, but we will still be loved. Mommy would never stop loving us sister, dad says it is okay to be curious." Vincent replied.

"Yes, but not okay to do something mommy told us not to. Shame on us!" She sobbed.

"it will be okay sister,please do not cry. Mommy and dad will not be angry forever. I promise they will not be."

"I love them brother, if they are sad, I will be sad."

"I know sister, but if you want to know what it was like, we have to ask."

"But mommy said we are not big enough to see."

"Then I will ask the mirror."

"No brother Vincent, you will be in trouble!" Rachel cried but Vincent had already spoken and the mirror was offering its answer.

Ciel lay in bed with his hands resting on his stomach, he appeared to be sleeping when Sebastian entered.

He walked slowly to Ciel and knelt down before stroking his mate's hair gently.

"My beautiful Ciel, had I known you would feel this pain, I never would have asked you for another child, It is a great joy for me to hold the title father but I have hurt you in doing so. The children that are resting within you are a gift. You are kind enough to give these gifts to me. In return I have given you suffering. Please my love, forgive me." He said, Ciel slowly opened his eyes.

"Sebastian?" His fatigue was audible.

"Yes my love, how do you?"

"Tired."

"Naturally, being pregnant is not easy I would imagine."

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked attempting to sit up only for his mate to stop him.

"The healer instructed you to rest."

"Sebastian, tell me what's bothering you." Ciel stared into his eyes.

"Ciel, you know that I could never hurt you, that I love you beyond all words and I would give my life to ensure that you and our children are safe. All of these things are in fact true,however I find that in asking you to have another baby I have indeed hurt you. You have been having such a difficult time and I am sorry."

"I'm not and you shouldn't be either. I want our children just as much as you do. Yes it's uncomfortable right now but I want our family. The children are worth every bit of pain, every moment of feeling ill. I love them, I love you. You have to know that by now." Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel lovingly.

"I do know,and I love you too. You are very important to me Ciel. You are an amazing mother to put yourself through this-"

"Sebastian, we call our children gifts for a reason. They're here because I love you that much. I want our children, I can't tell you that enough times. "

The image changed to Ciel lying on the daybed rubbing his abdomen.

"Young master, are you okay?" Finny asked.

"I will be." Ciel replied.

"Y-young master?"

"What?"

"can I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

"What's it feel like to have babies in your belly?" Ciel smiled faintly.

"Honestly it feels strange,and sometimes it's very painful."

"Mr. Sebastian said that they moved today and kicked, do that hurt too?" The gardener asked.

"the kicking does, especially when the twins kick me in certain places. They're very strong." Finny nodded.

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable with my questions. I've never been around anyone that was going to have a baby like this. I mean I've seen ladies when their bellies grow in town sometimes but -"

"It's alright, if you don't ask,you don't learn."

"I know I shouldn't be asking this but would it be okay if I - could I -"

"You're trying to ask if you can feel the twins kick?" Finny nodded.

"Come here." Finny did as he was told and knelt at his master's side.

"Give me your hand." Finny reached out and Ciel took his wrist.

"you're just going to rest your hand on my stomach, don't press on me, you have to be very gentle." Seconds later Finny gasped in amazement at the movement against his hand.

"This is not bad, why would mommy not want us to see?" Vincent asked and received the answer.

Ciel was now lying in his bed at the Phantomhive was kneeling at his side.

"Ciel, what -"

"They're kicking my ribs, they're so strong I feel like I'm -" Ciel began to cry out only for Sebastian to stop him with a kiss.

"We cannot allow them to hear you Ciel, Lady Elizabeth and her guests-" Ciel gasped and Sebastian grabbed his hand.

"Ciel, I -"

"I will go and bring back the healer." Hannah said before disappearing from sight.

"They have to move, I can't-' tears filled Ciel's eyes as Sebastian tried to get the children to move from their position.

"It's alright my love, the healer will come and he may be able to give you something."

"Why won't they move from there, it hurts so badly!" Ciel cried in pain. Sebastian gently rubbed Ciel's stomach.

"Please little ones, be still, your mother is in excruciating pain. We know you aren't doing this purposely but please try to be gentle." When the healer arrived, he examined Ciel quickly.

"They've broken two of his ribs, that isn't a good sign." The healer said.

"Are they doing this because there's something wrong, are they alright?"

"The twins are fine, I'm concerned about you, it's not save for you to continue to carry them. If you give birth, you will die."

"It's too early for them to come, I won't let you take them." Ciel said through his pain.

"If this continues, Sebastian, you will lose him." The healer said turning to the former butler.

"I don't want to lose any of them."

"Listen to me Sebastian, I know this is hard for you and I'm not going to ask you to make the choice, if it comes down to my life or theirs, You have to let me go. That's what I want."

"What would I be without you Ciel?"tears filled Sebastian's eyes.

"A damn good father,they need you."

"Swear to me Ciel that you will do all you can to make live."

"I promise. Sebastian, if I die, I hope you don't blame them. They're worth the sacrifice. I really need you to be there for three of them need their father." Ciel reached up and placed his palm on Sebastian's cheek. The older demon leaned into it as Ciel wiped away the tears.

"I love you very much. No matter what happens, this isn't your fault and it's not theirs."

The twins began to sob hysterically, Vincent reached out to his sister and they embraced.

"W-We a-are b-b-ad babies brother Vincent. We are bad for hurting mommy. Sh-shame on us, we are mean and bad and-"

"What the devil are you two doing?" Sebastian asked.

"We a-are bad babies daddy. We hurt mommy and that is bad, I am not a happy Rachel anymore."

"I will never be a happy Vincent again!" The young demon sobbed rubbing his eyes.

"What do you mean you hurt your mother?"

"The mirror told us we broke mommy from in his tummy. We broke him and -" she couldn't finish speaking. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the children and held them.

"Shush now my little ones. Everything is alright. Your mother is fine. I love you so much, he does too. It's vital that you understand that. You are not bad. Your mother wanted you to live we don't blame you for what happened."

"Why are they crying like that?" Ciel asked appearing in the door way.

"They saw something they shouldn't have."

"What did they see that's hurt them so much?" He walked over and knelt beside his children. The twins were now coughing as a result of the deep sobs that were escaping them. He reached out only to have them pull away.

Ciel was in shock, this wasn't like his children to do this.

"Children, go see your mother." Sebastian instructed but the twins shook their heads.

"Rachel,Vincent, what's this about?"

"We cannot come to you mommy."

"Why not?"

"We are bad babies and bad babies should not get mommy hugs ."

"why are you bad?"

"we hurt you lots and lots. We broke you and made you cry real tears. Daddy cried too. I do not know what die is but the-"

"Where are you getting this from?"

"The mirror showed us, first it was happy but then we hurt you and -and we-"

"This is why I didn't want you to see that. What happened wasn't your fault. I love you both very much and that happened because I want you. I decided to have you and I don't regret any of it. Not one second of it. Come here." This time the children latched onto him.

"We are so sorry mommy. We did not mean it." Vincent sobbed.

"I know. Everything's going to be alright now. I'm not angry and your father isn't either. You couldn't help it, sometimes things happen and its no one's fault. You aren't bad little ones. I promise you."

"But we broke you mommy."

"You saved me. I almost went away forever because your father, the healer and everyone else thought I'd gone away. I had, but then you and Vincent and Evian came and helped me find my way back home." Ciel explained. The children looked up at him through teary eyes.

"do you know what that makes you?" The shook their heads.

"It makes you very brave heroes. Very good babies." They grasped onto him tightly.

"I love you mommy." They said in unison.

"I love you too. Never forget that."


	6. Chapter 6

"Alois, Naveen, welcome. I'm so happy you could join us." Ann greeted them with a hug before Lenora was placed in her arms.

"She's getting so big." Ann said lovingly.

"She really is growing quickly, she won't be my little girl anymore." Alois replied sadly.

"Precious one, Lenora will always be our baby girl, you and I both know that." Naveen pulled his mate close.

"She will be, but she won't always be this small."

"No. But we can always have another." Alois shot him a look.

"We can can we?"

'"Certainly, you're an exceptional mother and you adore our daughter, why not-"

"If I may offer you some advice Naveen, I would suggest that you drop the subject quickly. It is my experience that when you continue the conversation after "The look" you find yourself wishing you had stopped." Sebastian said.

"He'd know, he's done it enough." Ciel added.

"Well then,now that Sebastian has shared his words of wisdom..."

"Alois, guess what." Rowan said tugging at his cousin's sleeve. Alois looked down.

"What?"

"Sister Rachel and brother Vincent are very sad today because they didn't listen to mum and asked the mirror to show them when they lived in mum's tummy and now they feel bad."

"I can understand, but they have to realize that what happened wasn't their fault."

"Mum told them that. He said it was because he loves them." Rowan lowered his head sadly.

"What's wrong Rowan?"

"I feel sad because mum didn't feel good."

"Mama?" Evian called turning to Ciel.

"What?"

"Did I hurt you too?" He sniffled.

Ciel looked to Sebastian, he didn't know what to tell his children.

After a moment of hesitation, he decided to change the subject.

"Children, I think we should let Alois and Naveen ask a question." He said as the four older children gathered around him and grabbed onto him for comfort.

"Ask a question for what?" Alois asked. Ann explained about the mirror and invited them to try it.

"Anything at all?"Naveen asked standing in front of the mirror.

"Anything."Ann answered. Naveen nodded.

"I'm sorry precious one, I must ask. Will Alois and I have more children?" Alois rolled his eyes.

"I knew he'd ask that." The blonde boy sighed as the images began to appear before them.

A/n I'm sorry, this is short, I just wanted to put this up and let everyone know I haven't forgotten. The loss of my dog has been getting the best of me so I apologize for the wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Alois sat on the chair watching Lenora play. He rested his hand on his belly carefully.

"Mommy!" Lenora called happily pushing herself to her feet and toddling over to him.

"Up mommy." The young girl pleaded.

"Lenora, mommy can't pick you up right now, I'm sorry." Lenora frowned.

"Baby." She stated resting a hand on Alois stomach.

"Yes,you're going to get a baby brother or sister."

"Sisser?" The child tilted her head.

"Sister, it has a 't' in it sweetheart." Alois sighed.

"Mommy?"

"I'm right here. Daddy should be back soon."

"Daddy!" Lenora clapped.

"That's right, and when he gets here, I'm going to give him a good talking to."

"Mommy!" She clapped again, a wide grin appearing on her face.

"You know Lenora, being a big sister is going to be a very big job. I'll need you to help protect the baby and teach him or her. I want you two to be close and love each other. That's very important. Sometimes it's hard being the oldest, but there's a lot of good things too." Alois rubbed his abdomen softly.

"Mommy, my?" She made small grabbing motions to a photo of her mother and Luca together. Alois picked it up and showed it to her.

"your uncle Luca is my baby brother.I didn't look after him as well as I should have. I was selfish and mean. Because of something I said, uncle Luca had to go away for a while. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't miss him or think of him. I'm hoping that you're going to be close enough to always be there but not to be -" Alois was interrupted by the door opening and a large black dog charging at Lenora wagging it's tail. Alois quickly stepped in front of her and blocked the animal.

"No you're going to hurt her running into her like that, bad dog!" He said sharply. The dog whimpered and laid out next to the child, it's tail continued to sway.

"Precious one, how was your trip with cousin Ciel?" Naveen stepped over the dog, pulling Alois close to him and kissing him.

"Tiring but it wasn't bad."

"Daddy, up, Daddy up!" Lenora cried raising her arms to her father. Naveen smiled and lifted her into his arms.

"Well hello pretty girl, what a wonderful surprise, usually you only want your mother or miss Hannah to hold you." Lenora pointed to Alois.

"Daddy, baby!" She shrieked happily. Naveen's eyes widened.

"Precious one, is it so?" Alois nodded.

"Yes. I'm going to have another baby, you may get your son after all." Naveen shifted his daughter and wrapped his free arm around his mate.

"precious one, you've made me so happy, thank you, I remember you having a lot of anxiety and fear with our daughter, I promise you that I'll do everything possible to ease any that may come with this child. I hope you aren't too upset about being pregnant again.I know after Lenora you had decided one pregnancy was quite enough."

"I have mixed feelings about it,I do want another baby, I just didn't want to go through it again."

"Have you told Miss Hannah and Luca yet?"

" just got back not long ago. All I wanted to do when we got back was sit down and relax."

"Then you should, rest is very important for a demon in your condition, come precious, let me take care of you and our placed Lenora on the floor by her toys and carefully pick Alois up cradling him before beginning to rub the slightly younger boy's stomach. Alois rested his head on Naveen's chest.

"I love you precious,always know that." Naveen whispered. The image disappeared from view and the group turned to see Naveen holding Alois close against him.

"Look mommy, daddy does that with you lots." Rachel said pointing to her cousins.

"Yes he does. Your father like to hold me when he has the opportunity." Ciel replied.

"Daddy is good with mommy , brothers, sisters, daddy likes mommy so much!"

"Rachel my dear, I more than like your mother, I love him more than can be measured.

"Charmer." Ciel smirked.

"Is it working, have you lost your ability to resist me at last?"

"You wish."

"I certainly do. Perhaps you would be more inclined to let me hold you more often." Sebastian said.

"You can't hold me all day, eventually you'll have to put me down and-" he found himself beginning pulled closer to Sebastian and lifted up seconds later.

"Must I really?"

"I-"

"Yes my love?"

"It's alright for now." Ciel said softly.

"excellent. I'm happy that you will allow it."

"Isn't that happy, Mommy wants Daddy to hug him and love is so happy when he is with mommy!"

"it is icky when they dad kisses mum. I don't like it.' Rowan complained.

"My dear son, when you have grown and found a mate of your own, you will understand." Sebastian said smiling faintly.

"If I have to kiss them, I don't want to have one."

"But brother rowan, how will they know that you love them lots?" Rachel asked.

"I'll tell them."

"Action speaks louder than words my dear Rowan."

"I have one more, I have heard that Claude is quite jealous of my family. How will he handle our family, in other words, will there be any trouble?" Naveen asked. Again the glass fogged up and everyone turned to see the answer.


	8. Chapter 8

A five year old Lenora skipped happily around the yard. She twirled and giggled, her cyan eyes sparkling with joy. Alois smiled at the mirror image of his daughter,he was elated to see how happy his child was. She stopped suddenly and tilted her head. A large spider stood in her path. It's eyes fixed on her.

Alois recognized it instantly.

"Hello Claude." She said reaching out to it.

"The spider outstretched a long slender leg to meet her touch.

"Hello beautiful butterfly, enjoying the day I see." It said.

"uh-huh, mommy said it was okay to play outside today because daddy is home."

"I see, and where my dear, is your mother?"

"With cousin Ciel. Daddy and cousin Sebastian sent them to have a day off. Do you like days off too?"

"My precious butterfly, there is no such thing for something like me." The spider replied.

"May I ask what it is about this form that you favor?" The child shrugged.

"would you bother someone who had a giant spider with them?"

"Certainly not. How is your mother and little brother?"

"Good, guess what."

"What?"

"Daddy said he was going to get mommy a really good present, but you can't tell him. It's a secret." She whispered the last few words. This seemed to displease Claude.

"Fear not, your secret is safe with me Butterfly."

"Claude?"

"Yes?"

"Will you please play with me?" Lenora asked sweetly, the innocence in the girl's voice had remind Alois of the trust he had once put in the demon.

"Of course, I cannot deny you, what will we play?"

"That silly game where you make a big web and let me play in it. Then we can play the tickle game!"

"Very well, stand here." He said and he crawled quickly up the side of the large house and began spinning his web. Lenora watched in awe as the demon spun gracefully in the air attached to a nearly invisible strand.

Soon the web was complete and the spider lowered himself down. Alois watched in horror as Claude grew large enough to let Lenora ride on his back.

"Come butterfly, before your mother returns, he would surely ban me from visiting if he knew." Claude climbed back into the web.

"I ask for you to remember that I will never harm you, you are safe." He said before attaching many strands to her.

"I know. Claude, why doesn't mommy let us play together, you're funny."

"Years ago, I made a terrible mistake and he no longer trusts me. He simply wants to protect you from the same fate." Claude said softly.

"But Claude, you love me."

"I do indeed, you are mine to cherish, to protect, one day when you're grown, I will explain to you the reason in more detail. You see, I love your mother and brother as well."

"You love mommy?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell him, cause daddy likes to tell him."

"No, I didn't, that my dear was the first part of my mistake. Had I told him when he needed it most, you would have been mine, he and I would be together. I love you Lenora, as the daughter I might have had. Your brother as a son."

"Oh,poor Claude. You must be so sad without mommy. Is that why you don't come see us when we visit Nanna?"

"Butterfly, just because you don't see me doesn't mean I'm not there. I will always watch over you,protect you and your family. You all mean so much to me."

Lenora grinned as she reached her hand out and the slender front leg extended toward her, resting in her palm. She giggled as he carefully moved the leg the hairs tickling her hand.

"I love you Claude,promise you'll always be my friend?"

"Always precious. Nothing can harm you here." Claude's eight eyes peered into Lenora's Cyan eyes. As the image began to fade, Alois watched as his former butler began to tickle the child.

Alois sat still for a moment and Ciel would have sworn he could see flames in the blonde demon's eyes which were no longer cyan.

"Precious one, are you alright?" Naveen asked after a long silence in which Alois had gripped the chair arm so tightly in anger that it had shattered.

"I will be." He said standing up.

"Ann, can I leave Lenora with you for a while?" He asked, his voice strangely calm despite the look in his eyes.

"Of course dear."

"Thank you." Alois said as he walked to the door.

"Precious one, where are you going?" Naveen asked. He himself wasn't fond of what he saw but the children had not been harmed.

"Do you know what I used to do to spiders?"He asked stopping with his hand on the door.

"What?"

"Rip their legs off before I killed them. " he said as he walked out without another word, Naveen trailing behind him.

"Sebastian, are you alright with the children?" Ciel stood up.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I have to see this." He replied and joined his cousins.

"Is Alois going to be mean to Claude Daddy?" Rachel tugged in Sebastian's arm.

"Yes, I believe he is." Sebastian replied. He would have to get the details from Ciel later.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N regarding the last chapter, I seem to confused some of you, please allow me to explain.. Alois reacted badly to Claude's visit and interaction with Lenora because of what he did to him, he can't trust him. He is afraid that Claude would turn on her as he did to Alois. He will never truly forgive his former butler for the past. I hope that helps.

Ciel lifted the box into his arms and placed it with the others that had been sorted through already. He turned away from them at the sound of soft giggling coming from an empty chest behind him. Ciel shook his head.

"That's strange, I've never seen a laughing chest before, I wonder what's inside." He said walking over to it.

"Nothing is in here, it is empty!" The tiny voice laughed.

"I see, so you're a talking chest as well. Ann certainly does have some interesting things in here."

"Yes, but do not be afraid mommy, I am a nice one." Ciel tried not to laugh.

"You just called me mommy, that's strange, I don't remember having a chest as a child."

"Oh yes, you did. You just do not remember."

"Well, that wasn't very nice of me. I'm sorry chest." Ciel feigned sadness.

"It is okay, you are a very good mommy, you play with your babies and hug us and guess what!" The child cried excitedly.

"What?" Ciel replied.

"I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise, what could it be?"

"I will show you so you can be happy." The lid suddenly flew open and Rachel jumped up, her hands raised above her head and a wide grin on her face.

"Surprise Mommy, it is me, I tricked you. You do not have a chest for a baby silly mommy." Ciel was careful to act surprised for her

"well, that was a surprise. You certainly had me fooled." Rachel chuckled and reached out to her mother. Ciel picked her up and and held her close.

"Were you really surprised mommy?" She asked cuddling into Ciel.

"I certainly was."

"I am a good surpriser." Rachel declared.

"That's right, you should surprise your father next."

"oh no mommy, I want to be a scary Rachel for daddy. He will be afraid and I will be a giggling Rachel.

"That would be funny, there isn't much that can frighten him."

"I will be the scariest Rachel ever."

"I'm sure you will." Ciel replied putting his daughter down and moving several more boxes.

"Mommy, I will help you." She declared picking up a piece of paper and pulling the box next to it over to her mother.

"It is heavy mommy, I cannot pick it up." She sobbed suddenly. Ciel kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright Rachael. One day you'll be able to pick that up all on your own." He encouraged as Sebastian entered followed by Alois, the children, Naveen and Ann.

"Feel better Alois?" Ciel smirked.

"A bit yeah. Find anything interesting while we were gone?"

"No,not really." Ciel sat down on the floor as his children rushed to greet him.

"Mama, guess what." Evian bounced excitedly.

"what"'

"Dad says that we can play with Aunt Beth outside tomorrow and Grandmother will come too!" Evian turned to Alois.

"Do you want to come too, you can bring Lenora and Luca and Victor!"

"Well, I don't know, I'm sure your mother and father want to have family time with you and all." Alois answered.

"You're family aren't you?"

"By marriage,but -"

"Well that's settled then, you can bring the chocolate."

"Of course, I usually do." Alois smiled.

"Alois?" Vincent called tilting his head in curiosity.

"yes Vincent?"

"You like mommy lots, that is happy. How did you meet mommy and dad and how did you get to be friends?" Before Alois could say anything, the mirror took it upon itself to answer. As the glass clouded Alois and Ciel glanced at each other.

"This isn't going to go well." Alois bowed his head and soon felt Naveen embrace him.

"It'll be okay precious one, they will understand in time.


	10. Chapter 10

Alois sat on the chair,Claude was across from him.

"You're telling me that this...Sebastian demon's the one responsible for Luca dying?" The blonde boy asked not bothering to look at Claude.

"That's right,Luca signed a contract with him and then his soul was taken. Luca was important to me,he was all I had, I want Sebastian to know what it's like to lose someone who means a lot to him. What do you know about that Claude?"

"Sebastian Michaelis has an unusual obsession with the soul belonging to Ciel Phantomhive. It would harm him greatly to lose his master." A cruel grin appeared on the boy's face.

"Then I want him, bring me Ciel, I'll make him mine,I want Sebastian to suffer for what's been taken."

"Bad daddy and bad Alois,you are not very nice." Rachel crossed her arms in anger.

"You're right Princess,I wasn't nice at all, I'm sorry to say that it gets worse from there." Alois admitted. Rachel growled softly at her cousin.

"Rachel, my dear little girl, please try not to be too angry,Your mother and -"

"Bad Daddy." She said simply.

"That's enough Rachel Ann." Ciel said sternly,the princess fell silent.

"Alois, why were you so mean?"Evian asked tilting his head slightly.

"Because I didn't know any better, so much had happened to me and I know there's no excuse for what I did. I believed Claude when I shouldn't have and that wasn't helpful either. I'm sorry ." Evian reached out and hugged Alois.

"I still love you,do not be sad. Lots of people were mean to you,you are not bad. Sometimes bad things happen and make you feel so unhappy that you do unhappy things. Mama isn't angry anymore and I am happy because you made Mama be with Dad. If mama was not with dad,then he would not be Mama. We would not have lived in his tummy because dad said that he had to find Mama so we could be their babies."

"No brother Evian,He is mean, look at the mirror Alois,he his trying to hurt my mommy!" Rachel cried out.

"There,there sister, Alois is better,he has not been mean to us." Vincent said patting her shoulder.

"Daddy is being bad too. Why daddy, why are you so mean?" Rachel sobbed.

"Rachel, I was trying -"

"Your father wasn't trying to be bad, he didn't hurt Luca, that was something Claude told Alois."

"Why?"

"I think it's best to leave that story for another time." Ciel said gently. Rachel climbed up onto her mother's lap.

"Was Alois mean to you mommy?"

"We were very mean to each other." Ciel explained.

"But Cousin Alois is your best friend mum, why would you be mean?" Rowan questioned.

"that's not easy to explain."

"What was the meanest thing you did mum?" Before the question could be answered, the mirror changed to Ciel and Alois fighting. The children gasped as they watched the duel and as Ciel was pushed from the balcony, landing hard on the ground,Rachel let out fresh sobs and held onto her mother.

"Sebastian wants so much to devour your soul,but he won't get to you see, I'm going to feed it to the spiders of my mansion." Alois teased .

"Just submit to me." Alois raised the sword and the children watched as Ciel grabbed the blade,at the sight of their mother injured and bleeding,all four of the oldest Michaelis children began to sob.

Sebastian quickly covered the mirror.

"That's quite enough for today little ones." Evian stood up and walked to his father.

The child's eyes were now crimson.

"You promised to protect mama, you let him get hurt. You are not good, I do not like what you did. You set it up so they would fight."

" the idea of it was that your mother would -"

"children, I wasn't exactly innocent, I went there to kill Alois and I ended up stabbing him."

"After dad set it up. I am not happy." Evian crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was to fight-" Sebastian began before Rachel and Rowan joined Evian.

"I am a very sad Rachel Daddy, why would you be that way to mommy?"

"Princess,you must understand that -" Rachel turn from her father and stared at Alois, her eyes had become a deep red as she walked over to him.

"I am an angry Rachel, It was not nice to be mean to my mommy, I do not like you." She growled before standing I front of Ciel.

"You could have been nicer too mommy, I do not like that you got hurt but I think daddy was bad for doing this, brother Evian is always right,if he says it was daddy then I know it is true. I am an upset Rachel at all of you."

"You're right, the three of us could've acted much better than we did. But I think you need to forgive Alois and your father. If that hadn't happened, I wouldn't be able to be your mother now." Ciel said.

"That also means you never would have been born because I would never have taken a mate and had a family." Sebastian knelt down on the floor.

""If Alois hadn't made a second contract with Hannah, we wouldn't be sitting here. Yes we made many mistakes,but we learned from them and now we're a family. Alois did apologize for everything and so has your father. It's not fair to hold their past against them." The children's eyes changed back to normal at their mother's words. They made their way over to Alois who was being comforted by Naveen.

"Alois,I am not happy with you hurting my mommy,that was very bad,but I think you are trying to not be bad anymore so if mommy forgives you,I guess I can be a forgiving Rachel." The young princess said giving Alois a hug.

"Thank you princess,and I'm sorry I hurt you and your family."

"I will forgive you if you promise never to hurt mommy again." Vincent added.

"I promise." Alois received a hug and forgiveness from each child.

Evian wandered over to Sebastian.

"Dad, look at me." He said sadly. Sebastian raised his head allowing himself to make eye contact with his eldest son.

"You never wanted mama to be hurt, you were upset when that happened because you love mama so much,you still feel sad because of all the things that happened to mama. I see it,I am very sad that you let Claude take mama away from you but you are trying to be better. Mama still loves you,I am very sad that you did not try more but you are my dad and it is good to forgive because even though I am not happy with you,I still love you. Please be more careful with mama. Never let anyone take him away."

"Evian, I swear on my life,no one will ever harm your mother,nor will I allow you or your siblings to be hurt. I love you all very much." Evian gave his father a hug.

"I know you do,we love you you want to, you can still be our dad."

"Evian, I will always want to be your father,as I've told you many times before,there's nothing any of you can ever do that would make me stop loving you.A father's love is eternal."

"Alois,do you hate us?" Rachel asked quietly.

"No. I understand that you were upset,i would have done the same thing. I deserved what happened but now I have a second chance to learn from the past and i have Naveen to show me the love i wasn't able to have then. I have a beautiful baby girl and a wonderful family. I even get to be a member of the guard,it's quite an honor."

"You still want to be our family?" The young princess asked.

"I'd like that very much."Rachael smiled.

"Can you please play tea party with us?"

"I can't refuse an invitation from the princess can I?" Alois replied.

"Will you please wear the silly hat?"

"If you want me to,I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Yay, Mommy,Daddy,brothers,grandmother, are you going to play too?" She asked hopefully.

"My darling daughter,we wouldn't miss it for the world." Sebastian assured her as he made his way to his and Ciel's home to get Rachel's tea set.


	11. Chapter 11

"Grandmother, it is nice to have my mommy, do you have one too?" Rachel asked.

"I did a long time ago sweetie." Ann said softly.

"where did she go, do you visit with her lots?" Ann sighed heavily.

"I haven't been able to see her for a very long time, I miss her terribly. She is the reason I turned out to be the mother and grandmother I am today. You see my dear granddaughter, she was one of the kindest women I have ever known."

"I would be so sad without my mommy, brothers, sisters, mommy,daddy, this is not happy." Rachel sniffled.

"Mother, I apologize for the question, it obviously caused you pain." Sebastian stood up and embraced his mother.

"I can't blame any of you for being curious, so few actually know the true story. No matter my dears, I would ask that we leave that topic for another day."

"Certainly Mother, anything you like." Sebastian said softly. Ciel was suddenly reminded of how much he missed his own parents and made a mental note to tell them so on their next visit.

"Oh no, Mum is sad too. I'll give you cuddles and then you'll be better." Rowan wrapped his arms around Ciel, who held his son close.

"We love you Mum, we do. We'll be good."

"Rowan, it's not you at all. I just need to moment." Ann looked up at Sebastian and gave a small nod. He released her and returned to Ciel's side where he knelt down and kissed the top of his mate's head.

"Are you alright love?" Ciel nodded silently.

"You're sure?"

"I am."

Ann smiled despite the pain in her heart.

"What a beautiful family you have my son. Each time I see you all together it gives my heart wings. Treasure your mother and father little ones for when the world turns its back to you, your parents will be there to love you. The love of a mother never dies and is something that will follow you as you grow so that one day when you are big enough to take care of yourselves and you face the unknown, all you need to do is remember what you have now and all will seem bright."

"Even if Mama is not there?"

"always Evian, no matter how far away you are from home, your mother's love will be with you."

"Can we ask the mirror to show us happy things with mommy and daddy?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, I think it would be nice for you to see those times." The mirror's purple mist began to form and Rowan turned to his parents.

"can I ask first?" Sebastian nodded still holding Ciel.

"Can I see mum and me being happy when I was just a baby til I got big?"

Sebastian appeared in the mirror holding a small demonling, his red eyes filled with tears and a high pitched shriek emitted from the child.

"You poor child, there's no need to cry, soon you will be right where you belong and you will never again be abandoned or mistreated. This I promise. I know the moment my mate sees you he will love you instantly." Sebastian carried the infant through the gateway and into his and Ciel's home. Lizzy's voice was heard down the corridor followed by two small voices cooing happily.

Sebastian placed one hand on the door before looking down at Rowan.

"Through this door little one is the start of a wonderful life filled with such love and happiness that it's hard to believe but it's as real as you and I." Rowan whimpered softly in his uncle's arms.

"I know my dear nephew, change isn't easy and you naturally wish for your birth parents. Unfortunately they are unable or unwilling to accept the responsibility. Your grandmother sent you here in the hope that my Ciel falls in love with you just as he did with our own children and very soon you will be called our son. If I know my mate as well as I believe, the moment I carry you inside and place you in his arms, you will have a mother who will love you more than you know, you certainly already have me."

"Ciel, they're so adorable, I just love your babies!" Lizzy squealed with delight as she cuddled Rachel and Vincent, the infant twins stared curiously into the girl's eyes.

"Come along Rowan, let's go meet your mother." Sebastian said walking in to the room. The child's cries caught Ciel's attention immediately.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at the crying child.

"I thought you might like to be introduced to our nephew, this is Rowan, Mordred's little one."Sebastian rocked the baby gently.

"Poor Rowan, I still don't understand how they can be so cruel." Ciel said moving closer and carefully stroking his nephew's hair, the action seemed to bring him some comfort.

"you don't understand because you, unlike them know what it is to love your children. Your choice to give birth to our little ones was not part of a plan to get the kingdom,you had them because you love them and want to be a mother that's the difference. That is the reason why it's so difficult for you. I hope you don't mind my love, I told my mother we would take Rowan for a while today,she and my father are looking for a good family to place him with and that can be difficult." Sebastian sighed.

"He's been so upset the entire walk here."

"Let me see him." Ciel requested taking the baby in his arms and gently bouncing him and patting his back.

"It's alright Rowan,I know you're sad and I don't blame you. I would probably be sad too. I don't know what it's like to have your family treat you this way and I'm so sorry you do. That's no way to start life." Ciel waited for the child to calm down and lowered himself into the chair.

"That's better isn't it little one, all you want is someone to cuddle up with and to comfort you when you cry. You're so little to be without your family." Lizzy and Sebastian watched as Rowan grabbed onto Ciel's finger and stared into his eyes.

"No one wants me, they ran away and I am so sad, the old ones are nice but say I have to find a family,I do not know what it is. You feel like a happy thing to me and you hear me now. Why do the scary ones not love me,will you do it, can you love me and let me be your baby?" Tears suddenly filled Ciel's eyes as he kissed the boy's head.

"You know what they did to you, that makes it even worse." Ciel thought to himself.

"Ciel, are you alright, is something wrong?" Lizzy asked.

"Sebastian, you said Ann was going to let him be adopted?"

"That's right, Neph is gone and Mordred cannot be trusted. It's in his best interest to be elsewhere."

"Three is a great number, but four is a good even number, I like four. Four is perfect."

"What exactly are you saying Ciel?"

"I'm saying that Rowan is ours now. I want him and I know that's why you brought him here. You knew I'd never let him go once you brought him to me. He's my son now." Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel.

"I had hoped you might say that." He turned his attention to the infant.

"Welcome home my son in a moment after you've had time to get to know your mother,you will meet your brothers and sister. I'll speak to your grandmother when she comes this evening."

Rowan turned to Ciel.

"Mum, you really wanted to be my mum. I asked for you."

"Yes, I loved you before you asked me to be your mother and I'll never regret that decision." Rowan rushed into his mother's arms and cuddled into him.

"You really are the happiest thing ever!"

"I love you Rowan, remember that." Ciel told him lovingly.

"You are my mum for ever and ever!"

"Yes."

"Look it is still showing us!" Vincent cried.

Ciel appeared again, this time Rowan was older and he was drinking from his bottle while Ciel tucked Evian in for a nap.

"Rowan, when that's gone it's time for sleeping." He informed the child.

Rowan babbled happily causing Ciel to smile and kiss the boy's head.

"You're such a good baby Rowan,just like your brothers and sister. I love you very much."

"Eeee!" The child said reaching out for Ciel. Unable to refuse his infant son, Ciel lifted him into his arms and was handed the bottle.

"You're big enough to hold it yourself Rowan, you have to learn how to do these things without -" Rowan whimpered and began to sob.

"My little one, I know you need a bit of reassuring quite often but you really do need to do this yourself." Ciel peered into the hallway and found it empty before sitting down and feeding the child. Rowan cuddled up to Ciel as he drank the contents.

"Maybe your father's rushing you too fast,babies do things in their own time." He said smiling at his son. I don't mind if you take a bit longer, mommy loves you Rowan." When the bottle was empty, Rowan stared up into Ciel's eyes sleepily.

"Goodnight Rowan, close your eyes and I'll see you when you wake up." Ciel kissed his head gently and Rowan grabbed onto his jacket.

"Mmm-mummy." He said patting Ciel lovingly. The former Earl's heart melted.

"Did you just call me mummy, Rowan?"

"Mummy. ." The child repeated each time patting Ciel.

"That's right Rowan, Mummy's here. Mummy will always be here." Tears of joy fell from Ciel's eyes as Sebastian entered the room.

"Are you crying Ciel?"

"Only happy tears, you'll never guess what just happened."

"Tell me." Sebastian requested kneeling down beside his mate.

"He just said his very first word."

"How wonderful, truly this is a-"

"Sebastian...he called me mummy." Sebastian smiled.

"Finally he has found his voice and he used it to acknowledge your place in his life. You're always so happy when our children call you for the first time out loud for all to hear, not just in linking." He looked at the child.

"Who is holding you Rowan, can you tell me?"

Once more he reached out to Ciel.

"Mummy...Mummy." He said.

"Yes Rowan, your mother has you now but I, your father would like to say goodnight and I love you." A faint smile appeared on the baby's face as he closed his crimson eyes and fell asleep.

"I made mum cry with happiness, poor mum. I love you and dad lots. Can I please hug you some more?"

"Rowan, you can have all the hugs you want, just as your brothers and sisters can. You all make us so proud."

"Mum, dad, My heart is happy and I am not sad anymore because I see it. I wanted you and you wanted me. That is good, we wanted each other!" Ann chuckled.

"A mother's love is eternal, no matter how you came to be their child, it is the greatest treasure you can ever hope to find."


	12. Chapter 12

"Mama, why do our babies get unhappy so much?" Evian asked as Ciel comforted a sobbing Kathryn.

He offered her a bottle and she accepted gratefully.

"That's right Kathryn, it's alright."Ciel soothed. Sebastian smiled at his mate, he felt proud of him for becoming the mother he saw in front of him. He turned his attention back to his other children who were playing with some of his old toys.

"She's just telling us she needs something Evian, babies don't know how to talk and they have to be taught."Ciel explained.

"Are babies hard to teach,Mama?"

"It depends I suppose."

"Was it hard to teach me?"Evian asked staring up into his mother's eyes.

"No. none of you were."Ciel replied.

"Yay, we are smart babies, do you hear brothers, mommy says we learn very good." Rachel said proudly.

"yes, we hear sister, it is a happy thing to say. Mommy loves us so much!" Vincent said stacking the blocks on top of each other.

"What are you making my dear Vincent?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"A big tower. I am going to use one of the tiny toys to live in it. I think I will used the funny dragon one,he can be king like grandfather, but he will not be as cranky."

"I see, what does your dragon king do exactly?" Sebastian pressed, wanting to encourage the children to use their imagination. The children enjoyed sharing these moments with their parents. Ciel and Sebastian were often amazed by the stories they came up with. Vincent grinned.

"He sits on his big chair and eats, then he plays with his dragon babies and cuddles them and makes them take a name."

"Very interesting, how many babies does he have?"

"a bunch, we cannot see them."

"Why not?"

"Silly dad, baby dragons are n'visible."

"Invisible, then how does the king play with them if he doesn't see them?"

"He knows how to see them because he is their mommy. Mommies always find their babies."

"So this dragon is like your mother?"

"Yes, because Mommy is good at finding us and loving us."

"I see."

"And guess where the dad dragon is." The young demon said quickly.

"Where?"

"He went to the store to buy chocolate for the mommy dragon because he loves the mommy so much, but they do not give kisses because that is yucky."

"We are learning daddy, you and mommy show us lots of happy things. Can we please see the happy things in Grandmother's pretty mirror?"Rachel pleaded.

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt anything, your mother had some interesting ways of giving you certain lessons." Sebastian said as everyone turned to the mirror and the image began to appear.

Ciel sat on the floor next to a very young Evian, in front of them, Ciel had placed several toys.

"Look Evian," He said sliding the small carriage toward the child.

"One."Ciel said pointing to the object, Evian looked to his mother with curiosity.

"One toy."Ciel told him, pushing the carriage with his finger. Evian shrieked excitedly as his mother made it go in circles.

"One." Ciel repeated, Evian tilted his head.

"Un?"The tiny voice answered.

"One, yes." Ciel confirmed before setting a horse beside the carriage.

"Two toys."Evian grinned happily.

""ooo" he said pointing to the toys.

"Two, such a smart boy, Mommy's very proud of you."Evian clapped and giggled. Ciel showed him a second horse.

"Three."

"wee?"

"Three, three toys." 

"Wee!" Ciel reached out and stroked the child's hair affectionately.

Evian crawled closer to his mother and placed his hand softly on Ciel's stomach.

"yee?"

"Yes, babies. Two little babies." Evian snuggled into Ciel, now resting his head beside his hand.

"Yee, ni...ni.."

"Yes Evian, they're being nice. "

"oo yee."

"That's right, two babies. When they're born, there's going to be three babies, two tiny ones and then Evian. That's three."

"Un...ooo...wee..wow!"Evian's eyes widened as if surprised by his own ability. Ciel couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"You'll have to count for Daddy when he comes home, he'll be so happy."

"Nan?"

"Daddy, yes." Evian looked deeply into his mother's eyes.

" _Mommy, you make me happy, and I like our new babies, Daddy does too. You are a good mommy and you are mine, this is a happy thing. Will you play?"_ Ciel smiled, he wasn't sure what to make of the ability his son possessed but he still enjoyed hearing from the boy.

"For a little while, Mommy's a little sleepy and it's almost your nap time too."

"Na na," Evian said shaking his head.

"Yes .Mommy needs to sleep so the babies can go to sleep too. It will help them grow. Just like when you go to sleep, it help you to grow too." Evian gently patted Ciel's belly.

"yee, sss" The young demon whispered.

"Here you are, I was-" Sebastian began only to be interrupted by Evian.

"Sss, Nan, Yee" The child said quietly.

"Did he just tell me to be quiet?" Sebastian asked in slight amusement.

"He did, so Rachel and Vincent can sleep."

"Our little Evian is such a good big brother already, I'm very proud of him." Ciel said as Sebastian made his way over to them. He sat down behind Ciel and leaned him back in his arms.

"Nan?" Evian called still whispering.

"Yes my son?" the child pointed to the toys on the floor.

"Un...ooo...wee...Wow!" Sebastian was amazed.

"Very good Evian, yes, I see three toys there. I'm proud of you. You've become quite the little counter."

When the images disappeared, Rachel turned to her siblings.

"Do you see brothers and Sisters, we lived inside mommy's tummy and brother Evian was very nice with us. Mommy needed to take a nap, poor mommy. I am sorry we made you sleepy, I am very happy that you loved us anyway. Was brother Vincent in your tummy too?"

"Yes, both of you were, you're twins, that's what it means, two babies." Rachel placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Oh my! That is a lot of babies to have."

"Not for Mommy Sister, Mommy can do anything, even have two babies. Mommy is good."

"Yes, very good." The siblings agreed in unison.

"My tun, can I please see one?"Rowan asked turning his attention to the mirror once more.

This time, Ciel was placing a very young Rowan in his high chair at the table, he watched his mother help Rachel and Vincent into theirs as well.

"Mum!" Rowan cried reaching for Ciel.

"I'm right here, I want to show you something." Ciel said placing a box on the table.

"Num...num?" Rachel and Vincent questioned in unison. The twins pointed to object in front of them.

"Yes, I brought some treats for you, but before you get to eat them, I want to show you something important with them, Daddy and I think it's time you three started to learn colors." Ciel began to pull out a small variety of treats and blocks he gave each child six blocks, leaving the sweets just out of reach.

Rowan giggled as he picked up a bright red block and lightly chewed the corner. Ciel resisted the urge to have what he and Sebastian referred to as a 'Lizzy Moment' Instead, he made his way over and took the block from the child's mouth, placing it down in front of him.

"No Rowan, you don't eat the block." Rowan frowned, his deep red eyes filling with tears. His tiny shadowy form shaking slightly as he sobbed. Ciel's heart broke as little Rowan rubbed his eyes.

"My poor little one, do you want to come see mommy?" He asked holding out his arms, Rowan reached for his mother, his tiny hands grasping as more tears fell.

Ciel held him close, allowing the child to rest his head on his chest.

"Mm-Mum"Rowan shrieked , grabbing onto Ciel's black jacket.

"I'm right here, I've got you, I'm not angry, I just don't want you to hurt yourself. I love my little Rowan so much." Ciel soothed, rubbing the demonling's back. When Sebastian entered, he sighed.

"Did we not agree that you would try not to coddle the children so much?"

"Do you hear him crying, he needs comfort."

"What he needs is to have you continue with his lessons with as little -"

"Back off Sebastian, he's my son and I'll do as I want, when you give birth to children, you can talk to me about how I mother my children, unless you go through it, you don't understand what it's like to have the attachment." Ciel said trying to remain calm in front of the children.

"Ciel, you didn't give birth to Rowan, he-"

"It doesn't matter, the point of my statement is, unless you're a mother, you don't know how much it hurts to see your little one go through this, to hear his cries and have you tell me to do nothing. Until you can see things the way I do, leave the mothering to me."

"They're not just your children Ciel, if you can't stop your overprotective behavior, he will never learn to grow up. I know you love them very deeply, but you don't see what you're doing. He-"

"Walk away, this is an argument I won't lose."Ciel said sternly, with a soft growl, Sebastian turned and disappeared from view.

"I do not understand Mommy and Daddy, we did not learn our colors like mommy said to do, why did the mirror show it?"

"Because that was the day you learned a very important lesson Rachel, you learned that no matter what, your mother will always be on your side, He will stand his ground when it comes to protecting his babies, even against me. Fathers are not usually as gentle and soft as mothers are, that puts me at something of a small disadvantage when it comes to recognizing certain things. This is why you must cherish your mother, for when it seems that no one else is in your corner, when times are difficult and you feel alone, I may not be capable of fully understanding you sadness, truly, no one can ever love and understand you like your mother, he will always have that bond with you. When you have a mother like yours or your grandmother you have a most precious gift."

"Mommy will not leave us, he teaches us that lots brothers and sisters, that is why he told daddy those things. W-We love you Mommy." The children stood up and gathered around Ciel, embracing him.

"I love you too my little ones, forever and always, I'll always be there for you, all you'd ever have to do is call for me and I'll come to you."

"Mommy will make it all better, right mommy?"

"that's right Vincent, no matter what it is, I'll make sure it gets better. That's what Mothers are for."


	13. Chapter 13

Sebastian pushed the stack of boxes into the center of the room, each one clearly marked with his name.

"I see you kept quite a few of my old possessions." He said, sitting down in front of his mother.

"Of course I did, I was sure you would have a use for them one day, or at the very least want to share these items and their stories with your children." Ann replied. The Michaelis children gathered around their father.

"Can we see, are they pretty things?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"I might be able to find one or two items that could be called that." He carefully opened the box and reached inside.

"Well, it's not exactly pretty, but I remember it well." Sebastian lifted a clay vase from the box, placing it on the floor. The children gazed at the piece with wide eyes.

Splashes of red, purple and green paint covered the object.

"I painted this myself when I was very small. I gave it to my grandmother as a gift."

"You have a grandmother too, Daddy?" The princess asked.

"Yes, I had two in fact. My mother's mother and my father's mother."

"That is a lot of grandmothers to have." Vincent said, nodding his head.

"You also have two, my mother and your grandmother Rachel."

"Oh yes, because Mommy is Grandma Rachel's very own baby. Right mommy?"

"That's right, that makes all of you her grandchildren." Ciel confirmed.

"That is such a happy thing, brothers. I am a grandchildren!" Rachel cried, causing the adults to chuckle.

"Actually, just one is called a grandchild. More specially, you my dear, are a granddaughter."

"Oh. That is still a happy thing. Grandmother, is it good to have grandchildren?" Ann chuckled warmly.

"It is wonderful, dear. I'm grateful to your mother and father for giving me the chance. I love you all very much."

"Will you be a grandmother, mommy?" Ciel opened his mouth to reply, but found himself being pulled close by his mate.

"That would be a conversation best left alone for now." Sebastian added quickly.

Sebastian gazed into the box, still holding Ciel. His eyes suddenly showed his surprise and a faint smile appeared.

"I feared I had lost this Long ago." He said reaching in again.

"What is it, Dad?'' Rowan asked.

" my most treasured possession. Something your mother gave to me before we became mates. Seeing it now after all this time, brings back so many memories. " He pulled out a glass box, a red rose had been painted on top and inside lay a long, slender snowy white feather.

"Look brothers, a birdy feather, it is so pretty!" Rachel cried as the children moved closer for a better view.

"It's not from any bird, this little ones, was given to me by the most beautiful angel to ever exist, your mother."

"Mum's feather is nice, where did it come from?"

"From me." Ciel answered. "Do you remember when your uncle Michael came to visit and your father told you I was once an angel?" The children nodded. "I had wings just like my brother's. Your father loved them and one day, he had to go away for a while, I gave him this."

"You loved Daddy so much?"

"I still do."

"Mama, can we see you with dad when you lived with Uncle Michael?"

"Grandmother's mirror will let us." Vincent added.

"I don't think-"

"Ciel, that time in our lives was-"

"We don't remember everything. I don't want them seeing anything they shouldn't."

"From our time together, what could they possibly see, Father may have taken the painful memories from us however, I recall nothing that would be inappropriate."

"But you can't honestly say they won't."

"We can attempt it, it's only natural for denonlings to be curious and if we can provide answers, is it not our responsibility to do so?"

"I suppose so." Ciel said. The children cheered and rushed to the antique mirror.

"Can we please see Angel Mommy and Daddy?" The princess asked.

Seconds later, the image appeared before them.

The dark figure lay on the blanket in the middle of the field surrounded by flowers of various colors. Rows of purple, yellow and blue swayed in the gentle breeze. He scanned the sky hoping to see the chosen one.

"I do hope you aren't terribly busy up there." Sebastian thought out loud. A small figure appeared suddenly, brilliant white wings spread out, seemingly glowing in the warm sunlight. Sebastian smiled and pushed himself to his feet, never taking his eyes off of the visitor.

When the angel was within reach, the demon prince extended his arms toward him, Ciel allowed himself to be pulled close, folding his wings behind him.

"Good afternoon my precious angel." Sebastian greeted, embracing Ciel. "I've missed you."

"You saw me not two days ago, you couldn't miss me that much." The young angel returned the hug.

"How could I not miss my dear Ciel?" He released the angel and both sat down on the blanket.

"Actually, I've missed you too." Ciel wrapped his arms around the demon again.

"Is everything alright?" Sebastian asked with concern, Ciel found himself being held more securely this time.

"Fine, I just... I need this today."

"I see. I'm always here for you. Is there anything in particular you need to talk about?"

"No. Just stay here for a while, just like this." Ciel requested.

"As long as you like my angel. We have all the time in the world." The image faded as the mirror transitioned to another.

Ciel stood in the same field, this time in the moonlight. Sebastian knelt before him, holding his hands.

"It's tonight, isn't it?" Ciel asked. "I won't see you for over a year."

"I'm afraid so, as much as it pains me to be apart from you, I cannot delay it any longer, please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, you need to eat. Doesn't it take a while though, contracts?" Ciel leaned into Sebastian, stretching out his snow white wings. Carefully , the Prince began to caress them soothingly.

"Unfortunately, yes. I can't say how long. If I can't make it back in time, I offer you your freedom."

"Seb-"

"It's all right, I can't expect you to wait for me forever." The young angel gazed into the demon's crimson eyes.

"I would you know, if you asked me to." He said sincerely.

"That hardly seems fair to you. To wait beyond our appointed time-"

"You've been more than fair though haven't you, giving me two more years with my brothers and sisters,fighting your own family to give me a choice and now. Now you offer me yet another gift."

"Ciel, I don't ever want you to think you are a prisoner, you are much too precious for that. It's my wish to see you happy, if that means returning to your brothers after you time as a human ends, then I will miss you terribly, i -"

"You make me happy. I chose you, that hasn't changed. I meant what I said." Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder, allowing him to continue stroking the wings.

"You're very gentle, Sebastian. Always so careful when you hold me close."

"This is the way of love. I want only good things for you. I will never harm you."

"I know .Sebastian?"

"Yes love?"

"Will you love me this much when my wings are taken, you seem to like them."

"They are a part of you,you are absolutely breathtaking, with or without them. You are my heart now and forever." After several more minutes, Ciel was released.

"It's getting late, I should go before Michael comes to find me."

"Of course, please be safe while I'm gone, stay close to your family. I don't trust my brother and I won't be able to protect you."

"Mordred doesn't scare me. Good luck Sebastian." Ciel said spreading his wings and lifting himself off the ground. Sebastian turned from him.

"Ciel?" He called suddenly.

"What is it?" The demon sighed deeply, facing him once more.

"I know what I promised you. You need to understand that I, like most of my kind can be very possessive, wanting to hold onto all I love and never let go. What I mean is...I love you with all my heart. To lose you would- if I'm not back in time...wait for me?" Ciel smiled.

"Always." Ciel vowed. Sebastian removed the golden ring from his finger, placing it in Ciel's hand.

"I realize it's not quite small enough for your finger, but perhaps you can find a chain for it. This ring is my promise to return to you as soon as possible."

"I'll keep it with me and remember your words, I will hold you to it. I also have a gift for you." Ciel reached out gently pulling a feather from his wing, placing it lovingly in Sebastian's hand.

"Ciel, I-" Sebastian began in surprise.

"So you remember I'll be waiting. It must be lonely during your contracts, now you'll have me wherever you go."

"My love,I will treasure it, always." The demon held it to his chest. Ciel lightly touched his hand

"Until we meet again Sebastian, I love you."

"And I love you, until next time, precious angel." They parted ways,knowing it was only a matter of time before they were back in each others arms.

"That was so happy!" Rachel sobbed as the glass became clouded.

"Why are you crying?" Ciel patted his daughter's back.

"Oh mommy, you were the prettiest angel it was so happy to see." She soon found herself in Ciel's arms.

"My poor Rachel." He comforted. Sebastian moved closer, joined by his sons.

"Mommy, then what happened,?" Vincent pressed.

"I know, Daddy brought mommy babies and now we can be happy." Rachel wiped away the remaining tears.

"That came later, he came back and I lived with my parents, then they were taken away."

"Poor Mama. Dad gave them back, just for you. Dad loves you lots, can I please touch the mama feather?"

"Yes, can we?" Rowan pleaded.

"All right children, but gently, you may use one finger to feel it." Sebastian said removing it from the case, happy to share such fond memories with his family.


End file.
